No Matter What You Look Like
by PuffyTheWarrior
Summary: ...I will always love you.


**Hello gaaaaaaaaaiss. I know I should be working on chapters for other stories, but I really wanted to write a one-shot for a picture I drew. XD gallery/#/d5bliaq Anyways, the ending is a little rushed because it's midnight and I'm sleepy. XP enjoy I guess?**

* * *

It was a warm summer evening; the sun was just about to rest in its bed of downy pink clouds, welcoming the night to come out and explore. Just as Phineas Flynn, young inventor, was about to go inside, a wail from a small child made the red-head turn his head as in came the familar neighborhood girl, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Only she was not alone. Accompanied with her were two children, around the age of four or five. A brown haired girl and black haired boy, one of their hands each clutched in Isabella's.

The thirteen-year-old girl sighed. She looked worn out; as she spoke, her words even sounded heavy with exhaustion. "Hey, Phineas..."

She let out a small squeak as the smaller girl dashed away from her and to Phineas. She clutched his waist and squealed, nuzzling her head against his stomach. "Is this him, Aunty Isabelly? Is this the amazing inventor who you said was Phinnyeas?"

The red-head let out a small chuckle. "Who's this, Isabella?" He patted the little girl's head. "She's cute."

With a roll of her eyes, Isabella responded with a half-interested tone. "One of my little cousins. That's Elizabeth, and this is William," She held up the smaller boy's hand. "I dunno why she calls me Aunty. Anyways...They're visiting from Mexico for a couple days. I told them about you and they wouldn't stop crying and begging until I brought them over here, so...here I am."

Elizabeth nodded and gave Phineas a tight squeeze. "Can he come home with us, Aunty? I like him! Pleeaseee?"

Isabella groaned. "Oh, no, here we go again." She used her free hand to smoosh her face into the palm, giving her head a small shake. "She wont give up until she gets what she wants."

Phineas blinked at the weary girl and then turned his gaze to Elizabeth, who he gently unlocked her hands from his waist. "Sorry, Elizabeth, I can't go home with you. I live here," He motioned to his own home, flashing the five-year-old an apologetic smile.

"PWEASSEE?" Her voice was so high-pitched; so cute, like the chirp of a baby bird. She gave him this adoring smile he just could not resist, and it made his very heart sad to say no.

"Sorry, little one...I can't." He sighed. He wished so much he could say yes, just to make her happy.

An annoyed yawn from Isabella made him look up. "Isabella, maybe you should take them home and get some rest? You're falling asleep on your feet."

"I know.." She yawned again. "I've been up since four thirty AM to meet them at the airport. I..I can't stay..awake.." She was about to fall over.

Phineas gave a small smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Need a little help?"

With a small smile, Isabella chuckled sleepily. "Thanks, Phineas." As the red-head began to slowly lead her to her own home, she had to strongly resist the urge to rest her head on his shoulder or give his cheek a peck of the lips.

She became so lost in fantasies that she didn't even notice her eyelids had connected, sending her to lose track of thought. She began to descend backward, luckily being caught by the boy accompanying her home. "Whoah, Isabella!" He chuckled, taking hold of her in his arms. "Careful!"

The girl snapped her eyes open, shaking her head to keep herself awake. "Oh! Sorry about that, the kids have worn me out all day...where are they?"

"Right behind us. Don't worry, Isabella," he gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm making sure they follow you home instead of staying with me."

They both shared a laugh. As Phineas turned to leave his best friend and her two little cousins for the night, there that familiar feeling he had felt every day after her parting; longing. He had wanted to say to staying with her, but he knew with her cousins being there and all, he couldn't. If it were any regular night, he would have said yes. All he wanted to be was with her. It hurt him to leave her.

_Just tell her. Tell her how you really feel. Get if off your chest, it's been bugging you for so long! Turn around. Now. Tell her. _He ignored his thoughts as he bid his goodnight and left for home. _What are you doing? Turn around! _But he didn't. He just kept walking. _Another day, Phineas...another day._

/

"Finally!" Whispered out Isabella, her voice coated in relief. The kids were finally in bed, asleep, leaving the worn out teen to get some rest. Groggily she changed into her favorite purple pajamas, nearly tripping as she slid her legs into the bottoms. Half asleep, she flopped onto her bed, not even bothering to bundle under her covers. She closed her eyes; all thoughts were of Phineas Flynn as she welcomed the comforting blackness that was sleep.

The smell of cotton candy and roses made her eyes open like blinds. Small daisies tickled her nose as she lay in a wide open field, the low breeze buffeting against the silky white dress that decorated her body. Glitter blanketed the area, taking to the air as she lifted herself to a stand. She moved her gaze to the sky, which was a glowing hue of pink and orange. Lanterns adorned the celestial atmosphere, drifting among the purple clouds and dancing upon their downy surface.

It was the voice that made her turn. Phineas, dress in an ivory suit, was making his way towards her with a loving smile. He keeled in front of her. Isabella gasped as he held out his hands, revealing a velvet box held so delicately. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," He began, his words smooth and tender. "I love you. I can't live without you. It would make me the happiest guy in the world for you to answer yes to this question." He flipped open the box, to which a glistening diamond ring sparkled in her sapphire eyes. She knew the question, and the answer was a definite YES!

The next thing he did was certainly not expected. He rose. He wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in...and then he licked her face. "Phineas!" She gasped, wiping the slobber off her cheek. "What was that for?"

He barked in response. Then he grew a tail. It wagged as his tongue dangled out of his mouth. Floppy ears grew from his head as he stood on all fours, yipping and running around her in circles. Phineas Flynn, her future husband, was now a dog. A chihuahua, to be exact. _Her_ chihuahua, Pinky.

She woke up with a jolt. As Isabella slowly slid her eyes open, sunlight streamed through her rosy curtains. _Morning already...? _She rose from her bed and stretched, kicking her feet over the side and coming to a stand. She blinked, feeling somewhat...different. She didn't know what it was, but something was definitely off. As she walked over to her dresser to brush her mess of raven hair, she went to grab the long midnight strands in her hands. But as she felt for them, nothing was there. Just air. "What...?" She waved her hands behind her back. Air. She began to panic as she moved her hands higher, finally finding the choppy black chaos that was now her hair. Like lightning, she bolted to her mirror. She was not prepared for the sight her eyes met. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She was absolutely still. _I'm dreaming. I'm still dreaming! This can't be real! I'M DREAMING! _

No. She wasn't dreaming. The reflection in the mirror was reality. Her once-long hair, now hovering above her shoulders, obviously cut by someone inexperienced. The only thing she could do was stare in horror.

And then she screamed. She screamed and wailed and cried, dropping to her knees and burying her face in her hands. Tears flowed from her eyes endlessly, bleeding off her cheeks and dropping to the floor. "No!" She bawled. "No, no, NO!" Emotions stirred within her stomach as she stood, dashing over to her bed and gasping at the once gorgeous locks, now cut up and scattered on her sheets. Furious tears stung her as as she ran her fingers through the ebony strands, holding them up and staring at them hopelessly. Who would do this? Certainly not her mother or aunt. She knew who it was. _"_Those little monsters!" She whimpered. "I'll _destroy _them!"

She tore out of her room in an enraged fit. "ELIZABETH! WILLIAM!" She screeched out their names as she stomped through the house, looking in each room in search of the little troublemakers. Not in the kitchen, not in the bathroom. Not in her mother's room nor the guest room. Once she made her way into the living room, her eyes met with the giggling children in front of the TV. Isabella crept up from behind them and growled. "Whatcha doin'?"

The look on their faces was priceless. If Isabella had not been fuming, she might have laughed. But this was no laughing matter. The kids saw the anger in her eyes and fled. They screamed and bolted through the house, shortly followed after by a raging Isabella. The girl caught Elizabeth by her shirt and pulled her towards herself, hissing and staring deep into the little girl's frightened eyes.

"Elizabeth," She snarled. "Do I look different to you?"

The five-year-old nodded and gulped. "I think you look pretty, Aunty."

"I don't! Do you realize how long it's going to take for my hair to grow back to the way it was? What were you thinking? That is was OKAY to cut my hair without me knowing? Or even asking? You are in SO much trouble! I will never, _ever _forgive you for this, Lizzy. You will pay, I can promise that."

Then she felt bad. Her heart broke and she regretted every word she had just said. Elizabeth had began to cry. The tiny girl covered her face and bawled, shaking and falling to the floor. Never before had Isabella felt so...cruel.

"I'm sorry, Aunty, I really am. I just wanted to make you look pretty." Elizabeth sniffled and wiped her eyes, dashing out of the room in tears.

Isabella blinked and frowned. Her heart sank. _Maybe I'M the monster..._She sighed, fighting off the urge to cry again. With a despondent feeling in her stomach, she slowly turned and headed to her room. Once into her fuchsia bedroom, she stripped off her pajamas and put on her signature dress and bow. She then walked over to her bed, where she gazed lifelessly at the left overs of her hair. "It's going to take years to grow that back," She whimpered. Snatching the thin strands in her hands, she resentfully tossed them in the trashcan beside her desk. Tears threatened to spill once more as she stared blankly at the pieces of her hair. Nothing could solve this problem, not even Phineas. _Phineas..._He couldn't see her like this. But she couldn't just NOT go over. Thinking quickly, she opened her closet and snatched a purple hoodie. She threw it on and made sure it was zipped all the way and the hood was safely secured over her head so no one would see.

As she went out the front door, she closed it with a slam, her anger returning. She didn't even bother to look for cars as she crossed the street. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of the hoodie and glared at anyone who walked down the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, she peeked her head over the gate of her crush's yard, seeing him and his brother looking over various blueprints. "H-hey, phineas..." She squeaked out. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey, Isabella-" He raised an eyebrow at her., his tone becoming confused. "Why are you in a jacket? You do realize it's like, ninety-five degrees out, right?"

"I know," She sighed, opening the gate and walking over to him. "But I have to keep it on."

Phineas stood and scratched his head, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because." There was that feeling again. She could feel her eyes grow moist as she looked away from him, staring at the ground cheerlessly. She shuffled her feet and sighed miserably. The rest of her summer was going to be Hell.

"Oh, come on, Isabella. What are you hiding...?" Phineas narrowed his eyes. Though they reflected confusion, they also had a glint of concern in their blue depths.

"I can't show you. It's horrible. Dreadful." If there's one person she certainly didn't want seeing her hair, it was Phineas. She shied her face away and pulled the hood farther down to where it was covering her eyes. "I can't show you."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"It is!" She cried. "It is...It is..." She fell to her knees and keeled on the grass, a single tear escaping from her eyes. She thought she wiped it away before he could see, but it was too late. Phineas had dropped his blueprints and frowned, kneeling in front of her and placing his hand on her cheek ever so delicately.

"Isabella..." He whispered, his voice like silk. "Please tell me...you know you can tell me anything." He wiped her tears away and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him. "I hate to see you sad. What's wrong?"

"M-my hair!" She wailed. Shame burned her skin as she slid the hood from her head, revealing her choppy mess of short hair. "Elizabeth and William decided it'd be fun to be hair stylists while I was sleeping. I woke up this morning to find that all of my hair was cut off. I look hideous, don't I?"

Phineas blinked and smiled sympathetically. "No."

Isabella whimpered. "So I look horrifying."

The red-head shook his head. "No."

"Then what am I? Appalling?" More tears flowed from the girl's eyes as she sobbed hopelessly. "I'm doomed to be ugly."

Again, Phineas shook his head. "No, Isabella, no!" With a sentimental smile, he raised his hand and gently wiped her tears. "Isabella, look at me..."

She stared up at him with tear-stained eyes and sniffled. "What...?"

The boy smiled wider and scooted closer to her. "I think you look beautiful. Gorgeous, even."

"H-huh...?" Isabella blinked. She had to be dreaming right now! "Y-you th-think I'm...beautiful? Don't you think I'm ugly?"

"Of course not! Why would I? You're the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on." His smile kept growing. How could she not know she was absolutely breathtaking?

"I..." Her lips formed into a soft smile. "I...I am...?"

"Of course you are. I've always thought that. Remember those times I called you cute? I meant every word." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, resting her head on hers. The closeness of her to him made him made him sigh contently. He was so...comfortable, holding her like this. He became lost in her as he stroked her now short hair, his grip around her becoming affectionately tighter. As he pulled her closer, the only thought that crossed his mind was the longing to stay like this forever.

Neither of them spoke, for no words were needed to be said. Isabella smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she whispered out, "So you don't think less of me now?"

"Isabella..." Phineas, no longer holding in his feelings, kissed her head. "I'd love you no matter what you look like."

"H-huh?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Phineas grinned. "You heard me. I love you." He grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers together, giving her nose a small kiss. He didn't care if he was letting it out all at once. He wanted her to know that he, Phineas Flynn, loved her with all his heart. And nothing, no matter what she looked like, could change that.

"I..." Shocked and overjoyed, Isabella hugged him as tight as she could. Happiness flowed through her as she squealed, returning the delighted nose kiss to her best friend. "Oh, Phineas, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words..." She gazed into his eyes adoringly, letting a blissful sigh escape her lips. "I love you too."

Phineas's smile kept on growing and growing. "Isabella, I just want you to know...you'll always be beautiful to me."

* * *

**ew bad endign sorry nwn i dunno how it really sounds, Im so tired and the end was rushed XD Till next time i guessssssssss baiii**


End file.
